Love Makes Miracles in Real Life
by dolphinrider1
Summary: Family saved by earthlings. All amazed by inspired ingenuity of young survivors. My first fanfic, please read gently.


**Rebecca Saves the Day**

a dramatic adaptation (FanFic) by Rebecca Pineau

Based on Disney's "Treasure Planet" (2002) movie setting/characters

Story inspired by Leah's Pony, by Elizabeth Friederich

Cast

Leah – Story character played by Rebecca (narrator/playwright), lead actor

Pony - Flower miniature horse (Falabella)

Nelson - Giant Flying Fox (Himself)

Papa – played by Captain Amelia from Treasure Planet

Mama – played by Sarah from Treasure Planet

Mr B – played by Jim from Treasure Planet

Auctioneer - Himself

Hello, my name is Rebecca Pineau. Welcome to the Etherium,

neighbor to the Milky Way. I live on Planet Earth but I can travel to the Etherium, no need for a space shuttle. There is a special 3-D map that opens a secret 4-D portal linking the two galaxys.

Well, enough of that. Let's get on with the story.

My first year visiting the Etherium with my dappled, palomino Falabella miniature horse named Flower and Giant Flying Fox named Nelson has gone well.

Jim is home for the summer with his new friend Dolphy,

another student of the Interstellar Academy.

Now Jim, Morph, Dolphy, Flower, Nelson and I have become a friendly group known as the Junior Spacers. Jim is captain, Morph is first mate, and Dolphy is navigator. I am lookout, Flower and Nelson are mascots. Our electric ship on wheels is named the Little Legacy. We love solar surfing together through canyons as long as we stay out of

No-Go Zones.

In the evenings on my way to the portal I like to walk Flower and Nelson by the Benbow Inn,

just to hear Jim call from the front porch,

"She's the finest miniature mare, and he's the finest fruit bat, in the universe!"

"Universe-universe," Morph chirps.

When the Interstellar Fleet lost several of its best ships to the Procyon Armada, a crisis broke out. There had been no rain for several weeks. The days became dry and hot. Jim, Morph, and Dolphy quit solar surfing. I had trouble keeping Flower's golden, dappled coat shining.

Nelson preferred staying inside.

Doctor Doppler struggled getting water to Delilah, his pet bullyadous.

Captain Amelia and Mr. Arrow had to scrub the Legacy's hull

or it couldn't sail.

The Doppler children were extremely fussy.

Still, Sarah sometimes woke us up with the smell of fresh chicken roasting.

Neighbors finally packed their bags and headed for the ferry.

Before long they were out of the Etherium completely.

Things went from bad to worse. The hot, dry, dusty days kept coming.

On a day you could almost taste the dust in your throat,

Captain Amelia gathered Jim, Morph, Dolphy, Flower, Nelson and I together, then said,

"I have something to tell you young spacers, and I want you all to be brave. I borrowed money from the bank. I bought seeds, but the seeds dried up and blew away. Nothing grew.

We don't have any purps to sell. Now we can't pay back the bank," Amelia paused.

"They're going to have an auction, everyone. They're going to sell the carriage and Delilah, the star charts and the telescope," she sighed.

"Worst of all they're going to sell the R.L.S Legacy,'' she added, choking back a sob.

"Without the Legacy we may have to move to a different planet."

''These are hard times,'' Doppler added.

The next few days,

I worried, waited, and wondered.

One morning I watched a man hammer a sign in front of the Doppler's house.

I wanted to run away to an island. Flower, Nelson and I raced towards the portal in a flood of tears. We ran through Jim's favorite solar surfing canyons, Dolphy's favorite lilypad pond, and my favorite fossil hunting cliff. We raced past a deserted house, the windows and door boarded up. I had been crying for so long that my nose was dripping and my face was wet with tears and sweat.

Finally, we raced past Jim and Morph repairing their solar surfer in front of the Benbow Inn.

Suddenly I realized what I had to do. I turned around and stopped at the inn.

"You can buy Flower and Nelson," I said. Jim and Morph looked up from their work

and stared at me.

"Why would you want to sell them?" Jim asked.

"She's the finest miniature mare, and he's the finest fruit bat in the universe."

"Universe-universe,"

Morph chirped.

I sighed, "I'm growing up, I need to find them better homes."

Sunburned soil crunched under my feet as I walked back to the Doppler's place.

The auction had begun.

Neighbors, friends, and strangers had all come.

''How much for these books?'' the man in the big hat called.

''Five dollars? Ten dollars? Sold for fifty dollars to the man in the green shirt.''

Delbert's starcharts,

sold.

Amelia's astrolabe,

sold.

The telescope,

sold.

I clutched my money in my hand.

"It has to be enough," I

thought, "it just has to be."

"Here's one of the best items in this auction,"

called the auctioneer.

"Who'll start the bidding at one thousand dollars for this three-tiered solar galleon?"

Amelia flattened her ears and looked away.

It was time. My voice shook,

"One dollar."

The man laughed.

"That's a low starting bid if I ever heard one, now let's hear some serious bids."

No one moved. No one said a word. No one even seemed to breathe.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this ship is a beauty and I have a bid of only one dollar for it.

Do I hear any other bids?"

Again no one moved. No one said a word. No one even seemed to breathe.

"This is ridiculous," the man said.

"Sold to the young lady for one dollar."

The crowd cheered. Captain Amelia spun around with her mouth open.

I proudly walked up and handed my one dollar to the auctioneer.

"That young earthling bought one fine ship for one very low price,

now how much for this healthy

bullyadous?"

"I'll give you ten cents," called Farmer Gus, who lived down the road.

"Ten cents? Ten cents is mighty cheap for a healthy bullyadous."

No one moved. No one said a word. No one even seemed to breathe.

"Sold for ten cents," snarled the auctioneer.

Gus took Delilah's lead rope and led her to her masters.

"This bullyadous is yours," he said.

"How much for this hover-carriage?"

asked the man.

"Twenty-five cents," said Sony, a felid

who worked in one of the coal mines.

No one moved. No one said a word. No one even seemed to breathe.

"Sold for twenty-five cents," snorted the auctioneer.

"You'll be needing this to get around town,"

Sony said, handing Doppler Delilah's harness.

I happily watched as friends, neighbors, and strangers

bid a nickle for a telescope, a dime for a starchart, and a quarter for a longboat.

One by one they gave everything back to Captain Amelia, Doctor Doppler, and Mr. Arrow.

The crowds left, the sign disappeared, Doppler went back to astronomy.

Amelia returned to caring for her children and the Legacy.

Everything was quiet, too quiet. No familiar whinny or licking

greeted me every morning when I woke up.

The next morning when I opened the secret portal to feed my killer whales

a loud whinny greeted me that was instantly followed by several slobbering kisses.

Flower and Nelson!

"You're back," I cried. "How did you get here?"

Then Flower gave me a note with my name on it:

"Rebecca, these are the finest animal friends in the universe.

But they're a little stubborn towards me, and Morph won't stop pestering them.

They have a special relationship with you."

Your friends,

Jim Hawkins and Dolphy

PS. We heard how you saved the solar galleon.

These hard times won't last forever.

And they didn't.

The End


End file.
